Jamie Shertick Productions
Jamie Shertick Productions is a production company based in a converted Circuit City store. In 2016, JSP merged with Singularity Pictures, High Radiation Pictures, and Singularity Games (founded by Jamie's father, Michael Wildshill) and Pandora Films (founded by Edward Fowly) to form Singularity Entertainment, and JSP was the only surviving company to become a subsidiary of it. Filmography *Little Guy and The Box of Jengo Fett (with GreenyWorld Studios, StudioCanal, 20th Century Fox Animation and Fox 2000 Pictures) *Dimensia (released in 2016) *Raggedy Ann (released in 2016) *Devo in: Whip It MIXXED (released in 2016) *Pinky Dinky Doo (with Sesame Workshop, Sanford Productions, and Broadway Video Film, to be released in 2017) *More Dog Than Woman (a film where Alina Withers plays an eccentric 28-year-old European model named Marilou Verre, with the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid white poodle thanks to the enchanted Egyptian jewelry set known as "Anubis's Chalice."; co-produced with Sanford Productions, Pan-Européenne, U-City Productions, Troma Entertainment, Telefilm Canada, Film4 and Stainton Media Group, to be released in 2017) *Naveenatam Bhaarateey (a film where Crystal Stainton plays a snobbish rich girl who is transformed into a young Indian girl (played by her girlfriend Aishwarya Nibhanupudi) after making a racist remark at a man played by Puneet Issar; co-produced with Sanford Productions, Eros International, HiT Movies, The Film Smiths, and Telefilm Canada; distributed by TrustNordisk; to be released in 2017) *ʻŌlelo Hawaiʻi (a film about a group of foreign expats living in Hawaii; co-produced with Sanford Productions and SpectreVision; distributed by TrustNordisk, to be released in 2017) *Sean and Roger (with @radical.media, Marv Films, The Donners Company, Ratpac Entertainment, Dark Castle Entertainment, Singularity Entertainment, SpectreVision, and Universal Pictures, to be released in 2017; based on the characters currently owned by Singularity Entertainment) *The Munsters (based off the American television sitcom, the film depicts the home life of a family of benign monsters; co-produced with Universal Pictures, Eagle Pictures S.p.A., Telefilm Canada, Raconto Produções Artísticas, Stainton Media Group, HiT Movies, and X Filme, distributed by the Orion Pictures Corporation in North America and TrustNordisk internationally, to be released in 2017) *Robert's Pizza Bakers: Il Film (a comedy film about the Robert's Pizza Bakers band; co-produced with Broadway Video Film and Eagle Pictures S.p.A.; distributed by K5 International worldwide) *Heathcliff (a comedy film based on the 1984 Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats animated series and the comic strip it's based off of; co-produced with Broadway Video Film, ImageMovers, Stainton Media Group, Singularity Entertainment, Pan-Européenne, DHX Media, Creators Syndicate, and Millar Gough Ink; distributed by the Orion Pictures Corporation in North and South America and TrustNordisk worldwide) *Sagwa (co-produced with Original Film, The Bubble Factory, CJ E&M, Alibaba Pictures, China Movie Media Group, Oriental DreamWorks, and China Film Group Corporation; distributed by Focus Features) *Untitled Los Hooligans film adaptation (with Troublemaker Studios; on hold) *Parallels (with Muse Productions and Magnet Releasing, to be released in 2017) *Witches (with Disney, Universal Pictures, Walden Media, Dartoon Studios, Reliance Entertainment, The Mark Gordon Company, and The Kennedy/Marshall Company, to be released in 2017) *Elements: The Series (with Endemol Shine North America, Mandeville Television and Millar Gough Ink; 2015-2017) *Illusions (a film about young video game developers who live by a simple rule "Fuck Bitches, Get Money, Do Drugs, Make Bits" which is also a tagline to the film; co-produced with O2 Filmes (and O2 Play), X Filme, Trigger Street Productions, TeleCine Producitons, Telefilm Canada, Film4 and Stainton Media Group. It is expected to be made alongside the other films after Dimensia and Raggedy Ann get released, with each one having a different director, to be released in 2017) *The Ramen Bros, to be released in 2017; based on the characters currently owned by Singularity Entertainment. Category:Production companies